1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image communicating apparatus having a color image reader.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when a destination number or the like is registered into a facsimile apparatus, the operator registers it to a one-touch dial key or the like by operations.
The above conventional method, however, has a drawback such that since the operations are complicated, the registering operation is complicated and it is difficult to operate.